


Boy Next Door

by heyheylove



Series: A Life Together [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheylove/pseuds/heyheylove
Summary: Someone new moves into the apartment next to Mickey.





	1. Chapter 1

The alarm went off at exactly 8 am. Mickey reached over and slapped at his phone until it shut up. He heavily sighed and sat up, grabbing his phone and made sure he didn't drunkenly text anyone the night before. Once he was satisfied with his drunken ability to hold his shit together he got out of bed and got in the shower. 

He turned the shower on and stared at himself in the mirror while he waited for the water to warm up to the boiling temperature that he liked. Mickey rubbed a hand across his chin, I have to shave, he thought. The bags under his eyes were darker than he remembered them being and he was involuntarily scowling at his own reflection. 

“I need to stop fucking drinking on Sundays.” He spoke out loud to only himself before turning and climbing in the shower. 

Once he was finished with his shower he walked around his room and investigated the clothes strewn all over his floor. He picked up each item and gave it a smell until he assembled a full outfit. He knew that his need to do laundry was getting out of hand but he couldn't bring himself to give a shit. 

He shaved and brushed his teeth, grabbed his phone, keys, and wallet and left his apartment. When he walked out he was met with brown boxes lining the wall next to his door, and the apartment next to his with the door wide open. He sighed, someone had finally moved into the apartment. His last neighbor kicked the bucket almost 3 months ago and Mickey was liking not having to deal with some asshole living next to him. Of course his peace had to be broken sooner or later.

Mickey locked his door and doubled checked that he had everything that he needed before heading down the stairs. Before he could even take the first step down, Mickey heard a voice behind him.

“Hey neighbor!” Mickey almost kept walking but he heard footsteps coming toward him. He repressed a sigh and turned to see a tall red haired man walking toward him with a nice smile plastered on his face. “I'm Ian. Ian Gallagher.” He held out his hand. Mickey glanced back and forth between the man's face and his extended hand. Mickey crossed his arms across his chest and spoke back. “Mickey.” He told his simply. 

The man dropped his hand back to his side and shook his head. “Right. Well it was nice meeting you, Mickey.” He said, still trying to be cheerful but Mickey would hear the strain in his voice. 

“Whatever, man.” Mickey turned and made his way down the stairs, heading out to his car.

\---

Exhausted and tired of dealing with stupid ass people, Mickey made his way up the stairs with a bag of fast food in one hand and his keys in the other. Just as he unlocked his door he heard a door down the hall open. “Mickey!” a woman yelled out.

Mickey did everything he could to make sure that everyone in his building left him the fuck alone, but Ashley just wouldnt get the memo. She lived 3 doors down and across the hall from him, she was this cheery blonde girl only a few years younger than himself. She was the type that wanted everyone to like her, and she hated that Mickey didn't. She constantly threw parties and events and she invited Mickey to every single one of them. 

“Hey, Mickey.” She shouted again when Mickey ignored her and started to open his door. 

“What the fuck do you want?” Mickey demanded. He was too tired to deal with her bullshit. 

“Someone's being a grumpy pants today.” She teased, but quickly changed the subject when Mickey gave her a stern look. “Well, as you know we have someone new on the floor! And I’m throwing him a welcome party at my apartment on friday. It starts at 6 and Im inviting everyone on the floor.” She took a step closer to him with hopeful eyes. 

“Not interested.” He quickly told her, turning to leave again.

“Come on Mickey,” She whined. “I'll have booze. You can have as much as you like.”

Mickey sighed. He had never stepped foot in her apartment, and for a good reason. Not only did she want Mickey to like her, but she wanted Mickey to fuck her. Mickey wasn't stupid, he could tell that she was only offering the booze to loosen him up and maybe get him to fuck her. But after the past weekend he had blown through most of his whiskey, and he knew that it would be gone by Friday. And she did say that he could have as much as he wanted, so if he could steal a bottle or two, suffering through a half hour of one of her stupid parties might be worth it.

“We’ll see.” Was all that Mickey said, quickly making his way into the apartment and closing the door, but not before he heard Ashley squeal in delight. He already regretted it. 

\--- 

Somehow Mickey made it through the rest of the week without running into any of his neighbors. Maybe, Mickey thought, that would make the party more tolerable.

Mickey got home from work around 5:30. He tried to wash all the black gunk off his hands, and he got most of it off except for around his finger nails. The one downside of being a mechanic was constantly having dirty hands. Of course it was mostly his fault because he refused to use gloves, they made it harder for him to do what he needed to do. 

He had actually done his laundry on Wednesday, so he changed into a clean shirt, but didn't bother to change his pants. He checked his hair, and went to grab his phone when he heard a knock at his door. He checked the peep hole and saw Ashley waving at him. He opened the door and she was smiling at his immediately. “Hi Mickey! I was wondering if you were coming to the party?” 

“If I can still drink as much as I want.” Mickey told her. She laughed like it was a joke. 

“Of course, silly. Most people are there now,” She told him, pointing back to her apartment. “If you're ready we can head there now.” 

“Calm down Vivian Ward, I'll be ready when I'm ready.”

“My name is Ashley.” She said, confused.

“I know.” Mickey turned and closed the door before she would say anything else. 

He took a few more minutes, convincing himself to go so that he can get the booze and then he could leave. He shook his head and sighed before leaving his apartment and entering Ashley’s, whose door was open. He purposely avoided her and went to the kitchen island and sat on the bar stool, claiming a bottle of whiskey all for himself. 

After a surprisingly decent 20 minutes of drinking alone he saw Ian enter the apartment. Then he heard Ashley squeal and get everyone's attention. 

“Okay everyone! This is Ian, lets welcome Ian to our floor.” Ashley had wrapped an arm around Ians waist and was leaning into him, a hand on his chest. Ian waved awkwardly at the room of people now staring at him. Almost everyone around the room raised their drinks to him, some saying ‘welcome.’

Having nothing better to do, Mickey watched Ian be dragged around the room by Ashley. He watched him be forced to make conversation with these strangers, but Ian didn't seem to mind all that much. The red head had charm, Mickey could tell just by watching him talk to these people. Mickey remembered when he first moved into his own apartment, lucky Ashly did not live there at the time. It look Mickey 6 months to properly meet one of his neighbors, and that was because they had knocked on his door and told him to turn his music down. Mickey, being drunk and very annoyed that someone was interrupting his peace, told the guy to go fuck himself and turned the music up louder.

Eventually Ashley dragged Ian over to where Mickey was sitting. She had gotten a bit more than tipsy since Mickey last spoke to her at his apartment. “And this is Mickey!” She put her hand up to clumsily shield her mouth from Mickeys view and loudly whispered to Ian, “He can be really mean, but he's cute when hes angry.” She looked back at Mickey, who was scowling at her, and giggled.

“Nice to meet you again.” Ian smiled, seemingly suppressing a laugh. Ian was far from being any kind of tipsy. He had been working on the same beer the entire time he had been there, and from what Mickey could see he still had a little ways to go. Mickey nodded, finishing off the whiskey left in his glass. Ian glanced at the glass and turned to Ashley.

“Hey Ash, why don't you go get Mickey a beer.” She enthusiastically nodded and disappeared into the crowd. Once she was out of sight Ian sat down on the stool next to Mickey, facing him and leaning on the counter. ”Not much of a party guy, huh?”

Mickey scuffed, side eyeing the red head. “Not my kind of party.” he replied.

Ian laughed and took a sip of his beer. “Not my kind of party either.”

“That's a surprise.” Mickey absently played with the edges of his glass, wanting to pour more whiskey in but knowing that he should pace himself. “Why's that?” Ian asked, leaning in only slightly. 

“You don't seem to mind all the attention.” Mickey replied, turning toward Ian and somewhat mirroring him. “What with ‘Ash’ hanging all over you.” Mickey put an emphasis on the nickname Ian had given the girl. Ian threw his head back and laughed.

“She's not exactly my type.” Ian told him with a devious grin.

Mickey was tipsy and feeling bold. “Then what's your type?” This time Mickey was the one to lean forward, they were still far enough apart that nobody would think that they were having anything other than a normal conversation.

Ian dragged his eyes over Mickey's body. “Strong, menacing,” Ian's eyes caught the letters on Mickey's knuckles then looked back up to meet Mickey eyes. “Tattooed.” Ian finished listing. They both stared at each other for a few second, and Mickey was about to say something when Ashley showed up and shoved a beer over to him.

“Here ya go, Mickey.” She said flirtatiously, rubbing Mickeys arm. Mickey shrugged her hand off and popped the cap off the bottle and chugged it. He wasn't nearly drunk enough for all of this. He heard Ian laugh softly.

Ashley quickly forgot about the rejection and moved over to Ian. “Ian lets go dance.” She tugged at his sleeve, trying to get him to stand.

Mickey slammed down the half empty beer and whipped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Why don't you go, I'll meet you there in a few.” Ian told her, not taking his eyes off Mickey. Ashley cheerfully agreed and bounced to the made-shift dance floor that was actually just her living room with all the furniture pushed against the wall.

“What about you?” Ian asked.

“What about me?”

Ian laughed and elaborated. “What's your type, because it's obviously not Ashley either.”

Mickey cleared his throat and rubbed his thumb across is bottom lip. “Tall, stupid, big dick.” Mickey decided to stop playing games. He wasn't a fan of playing dumb games, liked to just get to the point.

“Damn.” Ian said, slightly disappointed. 

“What? Last one a problem?” Mickey raised an eyebrow, surprising himself with his teasing tone.

“Not at all.” Ian said confidently. “The second one is. I did pretty well in school.” Ian smiled widely at his own stupid joke.

Mickey downed the rest of his beer and stood up. “I'm done with this lame ass party.” he told Ian, waiting for Ian to take the hint and stand up, too.

Ian nodded, catching on fast. “Yeah, me too.” Ian took one last sip of his beer before setting it down and following Mickey out of the apartment. Mickey stalked down the hall, walking into his own place, leaving the door open.

\--- 

“Harder.” Mickey grunted through clenched teeth. Ian followed his order, tightening his grip on Mickey hips and slamming into him harder. “Fuuuck,” Mickey moaned softly, gripping the sheets infront of him tighter.

“I'm close.” Ian warned him. Mickey let one of his hands reach under him and start rubbing his own dick, matching the pace that Ian had set.

Ian sped up, losing control and fucked into Mickey with no rhythm. “Fuck, Mickey. Fuck, fuck. Mick.” Ian rambled, grunting as he came into the condom. Mickey sped up his own hand until he came with one final grunt. Ian leaned forward, putting all of his weight on Mickey.

“Get the fuck off me carrot top.” Mickey demanded, lightly elbowing him, not having the energy to push Ian off yet.

Ian chuckled and lifted himself off of Mickey's back, slowly pulling out of Mickey and laying on the bed beside him. “I thought you would be nicer after sex.” Ian looked over at Mickey with a smile.

“And I thought you would be quieter.” Mickey shot back lazily. Ian laughed and Mickey caught himself thinking it was cute. He quickly dismissed the thought. Mickey didn't do the dating thing. He didn't let the people he slept with, including Ian, kiss him. He didn't like the intimacy that came with it. 

After a few minutes a silence Mickey heard Ian start moving around and he thought that ian was going to leave. Instead Mickey was flipped on his back with Ian only inches from his face.

“You ready to go again?” Ian Asked with a grin.

“Only if you can get it back up, Gallagher.” Mickey teased. Ian leaned down further but Mickey stopped him with a hand on his chest. “You kiss me and I break your jaw.” Mickey threatened. 

Ian nodded and instead redirected his mouth down Mickeys body.

\---

When Mickeys alarm woke him up the next morning he was surprised to find that he didn't have a hangover. He was even more surprised to see that there wasn’t someone else in the bed with him. Maybe Ian understood that Mickey was only looking for a one night stand, a casual hook up. He assumed that Ian would be the type to want something more, but maybe Mickey was wrong about him. 

Mickey continued with his normal morning routine, getting ready for work and regretting agreeing to cover for one of his coworkers that day. But covering for him meant that he owed Mickey a favor, and even though Mickey didn’t pimp and deal like he used to, there was no harm in having someone owe you a favor. Just in case.

After getting out of the shower and throwing on some clothes Mickey found a note on his kitchen counter. 

Mickey, 

Had fun last night. If you want to have some more fun, you know where I live.

-Ian

Under his name Ian had also put his phone number. Mickey scuffed at the note, he had been right about Ian wanting more than just one fuck. Mickey was about to throw the note away and have it be forgotten, but then a thought crossed his mind. It wouldn't be so bad to have someone nearby to fuck. Breaking one rule of his wouldn't be so bad if it meant that he got laid more than once every few weeks, and it saved him from having to go to those dirty ass clubs and fuck randoms in back alleys. Mickey stared at the note for a few moments and before he knew it he was pulling out his phone and putting Ians number in. He labeled him ‘FIRECROTCH ‘ with three fire emojis next to the name.

Mickey set the paper back on the counter and made his way out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules rules rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand. I'm so glad that you guys liked the last chapter! And because so many of you have asked for more here it is. I think that there will only be one more chapter, but in not sure yet. I'm putting three for now. I hope you guys like this one!

With most of his Saturday ruined by work, all Mickey wanted to do was go in, have a drink, and relax. Because he got distracted the night before he didnt have a chance to swipe a bottle or two from Ashley, and he had to go buy his own whiskey. He went for the cheapest, but got two bottles so he would have plenty for a while. 

“Where did you disappear to last night?” Ashleys voice rang out in the silence of the hall. Her tone was intended to be playful but he could sense the tenseness that was laced in it. He rolled his eyes and turned to face her. She always seemed to corner him as soon as he got to his door.

“Home. I was tired.” He lied. Mickey wasn't in the closet anymore, but strangers had no right to his business.

“Right…” She paused, walking closer. “Its just, I was kind of hoping that we would get to spend some time together.” She stopped when she was in Mickey's personal space and ran her hand down Mickeys arm. He jerked away, shrugging her off.

“Look here Paige Edwards, since you obviously can't take a fucking hint-” Mickey started, but stopped when he heard Ian speak.

“Hey Ash!” He walked up and hugged her, she made little effort to return the hug, still frazed by Mickey raising his voice. When they pulled away Ian glaced at Mickey and smiled, but Ashley didn't notice. “Thank you so much for throwing me that party last night! I tried to find you before I left but I couldn't.”

“Awe you're welcome! Anytime babe!” She cheered back up immediately. “I'm just glad you liked it, and I was so shitfaced I probably wouldn't have even remembered you saying bye!” She joked, even though it was true. Ian laughed, but Mickey could tell it wasn't genuine. Ian finally turned to Mickey.

“Hey Mickey, good to see you again.” Ian said casually, as if he hadn't been slamming into him the night before. 

“Yeah, sure.” Mickey replied nonchalantly. Then he turned back to face his door, not hoping what-so-ever that Ian would check out his ass. He began fumbling with his keys, giving both of the people behind him a hint to leave him the fuck alone. Mostly Ashley, though.

“Well, I'll catch up with you two later.” Ashley said quickly and pranced down the hall. Ian just waved and Mickey didn't respond at all.

“Whatcha got there?” Ian asked, leaning on the door frame as Mickey unlocked his door. Mickey figured he was talking about the bag that was holding the rest of his weekend plans.

“Dinner.” Mickey informed him, the bag was translucent so the fact he asked the question in the first place was beyond him. Mickey usually had liquid dinners on Saturdays. Nothing like a few glasses of whiskey and action moves to get him to forget his past- and recent- mistakes.

“Not much of a dinner.”

“Aint got shit else, so unless you want to go grocery shopping for me,” he lifted the bag. “This will have to do.”

“I could think of a few things that you could eat.” Ian said seductively. Mickey was planning on taking Ian up on the offer he left in his note that morning, but he didn't plan on doing it that night. Two nights in a row seemed a lot like intimacy to Mickey. He intended to turn Ian down, he really did. But then he looked him in the eyes and something in them, the pure lust, made Mickey want him. When had Mickey gotten so weak?

“God damnit.” Mickey cured, opening the door and pulling Ian in by the shirt.

\---

“Okay Gallagher, gotta set some ground rules.” Mickey started, they had finished their second round only a few minutes before and Mickey was sitting up smoking a cigarette.

“Ground rules?” Ian sat up also, taking the cigarette from Mickey and taking a drag.

“Yeah. If this,” He gestured between them. “Is to continue then we need rules.”

Mickey didn't let Ian say anything before he started to rattle off the list he had mentally made during his lunch break earlier that afternoon.

“First- no feelings or any of that shit. All we do is fuck and nothing more. Second- do not ever fucking kiss me. I will rip your tongue out of your mouth and shove it so far up your ass you'll throw it back up. Third- you drink my booze, you buy more. Got it?”

Ian took a deep relaxed breath, thinking through the short list that Mickey had rattled off. “I think I can handle that. But I do have one question.” Ian said with a smile.

 

“What?” Mickey asked, already annoyed because he knew that the question would be stupid.

Ian took the cigarette back from Mickey once more and straddled his lap. He got close to Mickey face and whispered. “What happens if I break the rules?”

“I kick your ass.” Mickey threatened, but it didn't sound like a promise the way his threats usually do. He didn't mean for that to happen. This conversation had taken a turn that Mickey was entirely unprepared for when Ian started testing boundries immediately.

“So… what would you do if I kissed you here?” Ian asked slowly, dragging his finger along Mickey's jaw.

He grabbed Ians hand and forced it away from his face, deciding not to answer Ians question in favor of flipping their positions so that Ian was laying on his back and Mickey was straddling him.

\--- 

The rules were followed to a T for about a month before Ian decided to test the boundaries again.

Ian had one of Mickey's thighs over his shoulder while Mickey layed on the bed. He had a particularly annoying day so Ian offered to make him feel better, and obviously Mickey took him up on that offer. Ian pulled back, letting Mickey's dick slide out of his mouth before taking hold of it with one hand and licking a strip on the underside of his dick. His other hand was tightly wrapped around the thigh that Mickey had on Ian's shoulder. Mickey closed his eyes and arched his back when Ian started sucking lightly on the top of his cock. Ian apparently took that as his chance to run his stupid boundary check. 

Ian pulled off with a soft pop, still keeping tight hold of the base of Mickey's cock. Then he turned his head to the side and licked a strip on Mickeys thigh. When Mickey didn't stop him he started to litter his thigh with sloppy open mouth kisses, sneaking in a few hickeys in the process. As he did this he slowly stroked Mickeys cock.

He was going to stop Ian, he really was. But then he had to go and make it feel good. And Ian technically wasn't breaking the rules, he only said that Ian couldn't kiss him, he never specified where, so maybe Ian thought he only meant on the lips. But Mickey knew that was only his sex brain talking. He wasn't stupid, Ian knew exactly what he was doing and over the last month he had figured out exactly what makes Mickey tick. But truth be told, after Ian got started, making him stop was the furthest thing from Mickeys mind.

When Ian stopped stroking him and moved his hands and lips slowly up his body, Mickey did stop him. He let one hand slip from the death grip it had on the sheets next to him and laced it in Ian's hair, tugging slightly to make Ian look up at him. “Don't get ahead of yourself, Gallagher.”

He immediately realized his poor word choice when Ian only smiled deviously and went back to working on his cock. Mickey didn't have much time to think about what he accidently implied before his head got clouded with the pleasure of feeling Ian's mouth on his cock.

\---

After the first few week Ian started spending the night after they had exhausted themselves. This wasn't going against the rules that Mickey had set, but he thought that it was implied. Of course Mickey had always been too exhausted to kick him out, and now it had happened so many times that Mickey knew it would be ridiculous to start kicking him out. And he didn't exactly mind the extra body heat. He was always gone before Mickey woke up anyways, off to do his morning jog and watch the sunrise like a freak. So, when Ian wrapped himself in Mickey's blankets and turned off the lamp on the side table after they finished fucking, Mickey didn't think twice about doing the same.

A few minutes of silence passed before Mickey said something about the stunt that Ian had pulled. “Don't try to pull that shit again, Gallagher.” 

Even though he couldn't see Ian, Mickey knew that Ian had a satisfied smile plastered on his face. That pissed him off, but what pissed him off more was that he wanted to see it.

\---

Mickey had only been in Ian's apartment a handful of times. Not that he didn't like Ian's apartment, he just usually got home before Ian did, so Ian would come to Mickeys place. But Mickey was running late because he stopped to get himself dinner. The only good chinese place was pretty far out of the way, but Mickey thought it was worth it. He got enough food so that he could have the leftovers the next night. But as he walked up the stairs he heard loud music coming from Ian's apartment. He realized that he didn't want to be alone that night. Usually he would turn around and go to his sisters house, but he wanted to be with Ian. If you asked him he would completely deny all of that though, because he didn't need anyone but himself. 

Before he could stop himself he knocked on Ians door, loud raps so Ian would be able to hear it over the music and also know that it was Mickey. As he waited for Ian to open the door, Mickey thought about what he was doing, breaking his first rule. As many times as Ian had tried to do the same, Mickey had never let him. Two months into their arrangement and Ian still couldn't get Mickey to sit down and eat or watch a movie with him. Now here Mickey was, knocking on Ians door after a long day of work, carrying chinese food almost like a peace offering, with no intentions other than sharing a meal. This was so unlike him. Mickey never fucked the same person twice, he never brought people back to his apartment. He definitely didn't share meals with anyone other than his sister, and even then she forced him to. 

Mickey was brought out of his own thoughts when the music in the apartment was turned off and the door opened, revealing a half naked, tall, smiling redhead. 

“Hey, Mick.” Ian greeted him, leaning against his door.

“Why the fuck aren't you wearing a shirt?” Mickey asked, bypassing a greeting.

Ian shrugged, “my AC broke, its hot.” 

“Whatever dude.” Mickey gestured to the bag of food in his right hand, “Move over I got chinese.”

Ian smiled and moved only enough so that Mickey would be able to get in, but making sure that they would have to brush against each other. “You, Mickey Milkovich, brought food for us to share?” Ian joked, but with a hint of real disbelief. 

Mickey went about setting all of the food out on Ians kitchen counter and finding plated and utensils. “No. I bought too much and I don't like eating leftovers. Your skinny ass needs to eat more anyways.” 

“Okay…” Ian said with suspicion. Mickey knew that his excuse was flimsy, but he didn't exactly give himself enough time to make a believable one. They filled their plated with food and made their way over to Ians couch. Ian turned on the T.V and a documentary about sharks was already on. Neither of them bothered to change it, eyes glued to the screen so that they wouldn't have to address the awkward silence that came with eating their first meal together.

After a few minutes of not-so-secretly staring at one another, Mickey started to notice how hot it really was. While the hall had maintained a cool temperature, Ians apartment was almost as hot as it was outside. 

“You weren't fucking kidding about your AC being broken.” Mickey commented aloud as he pulled on the collar of his shirt, trying to create a breeze.

“You can take it off, I won't mind.” Ian told him with a sly smile, keeping his eyes on the screen. 

“Fuck off.” Mickey resolved to keep his shirt right where it was and just suffer through the heat until he finished his food. He would get to take it off later when he and Ian fucked. He knew if he took his shirt off and nothing happened between them immediately he was inviting trouble. Trouble meaning feelings. But after a few minutes Mickey felt like he was suffocating and thought ‘fuck it.’ He pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the floor by his feet. He pretended not to notice Ian staring at him with his stupid smile.

“It's probably so fucking hot cause old man Jenkins croaked it and wants you to die here too.” Mickey said nonchalantly. Ian choked loudly on his food and looked at Mickey with slight panic in his widened eyes.

“He died in the apartment?!”

Mickey tried to hold in his laugh but failed. “No numbnuts, he died in some fucking coffee place or some shit. But his whole life was here. Probably doesn't like the fact that some stupid ass carrot top barged in here and took it over.”

“What the fuck ever Mick, I ain't afraid of no ghost.” Ian told him, laughing as if he had just told the greatest joke of all time.

“Okay Egon, you can say that shit now but don't come cryin’ to me when you hear shit go bump in the night.”

"You don't have to worry about that, Mick.” Ian told him with a confident and slightly mischievous smile. “I'll probably already be at your place anyways.”

Mickey tried to think of a good come back, but he couldn't. So he just told Ian to fuck off and went back to watching the shark on the TV devour a seal. He definitely did not think about how cute Ian's smile was. Or how he could stare at Ian's face all day in a totally non creepy way. 

They stayed like that, both caught up in their own thoughts, until they finished their meal. Ian got up from the couch and started to clean up what little food was left. Mickey took a deep breath, convincing himself that being friends with Ian and also fucking him wasn't completely stupid and that he could totally not develop feelings for him. He nodded to himself and got up to help Ian.

“So…” Ian started to say as Mickey walked over to him. “Do I get to kiss you now?”

Mickey stopped dead in his tracks. “What?” He asked dumbly, too surprised to get mad.

“Well, you broke the first rule. And the third rule was a joke anyways, so the way I see it,” Ian had not looked up from closing containers until that moment, and he looked Mickey right in the eyes. “It's only fair that I get to break a rule too.”

Mickey was still too shell shocked to answer Ian right away and before he knew it Ian was walking toward him. He was walking slow enough to give Mickey a chance to stop him, but Mickey wasn't sure that he wanted to.

Everything with Ian had been so confusing. Mickey had never been in any kind of relationship before, he never wanted to be in one. And then Ian and his stupid charm and stupid red hair walked into his life and made him crave something more than he had ever had with anyone. Fuck, he even let Ian cuddle him if he was too tired to put of any real fight. And if he was being honest with himself, he let Ian do it even when he could've told him to fuck off and shoved him away. But he didn't. Because he liked the way that Ian smelled. He liked being wrapped in his arms and feeling his warmth on his back. He liked when Ian would smile against his neck and press kisses there when he thought Mickey had fallen asleep.

He knew that everything was going to change sooner or later, that he was eventually going to give into Ian. So he didn't stop him. When Ian was mearly inches from his face, close enough for Mickey to feel his hot breath against his cheek, Mickey finally met his eyes. He took a shaky breath and waited for Ian to lean in and press their lips together. But it didn't happen.

Ian smiled and softly kissed Mickey on the cheek and walked away to put the leftovers I'm the fridge.


	3. Meeting Mandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian gets to meet Mandy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I finished this a lot sooner than I expected to, so here you go! I hope you like it!

An annoying buzzing sound woke Mickey up from his peaceful sleep. It was his first day off in over two weeks that he had a day off. He wanted to sleep in but apparently, Mandy had other plans for him.

He answered the phone with a gruff, “What the fuck do you want?”

“Well good morning, sunshine.” His sister's voice rang too loud over the phone. “You haven't come to see me in forever so I wanted to let you know that I'm coming over today. And don't you dare say you have to work because I called your boss and he said it was your day off.”

“You're a fucking freak,” Mickey grumbled, not even trying to fight his little sister on ruining his plans for the day.

“Who's that?” Ian asked, his voice still filled with sleep. He didn't go on his usual early morning runs on Sundays. Instead, he started sleeping in with Mickey, or until Mickey had to go to work. Because he has the day off they had planned on a leading the day together, but since his sister was coming over he was going to have to kick Ian out. Which he really did not want to do. He was thinking of making the first move, make their relationship “official” or some shit. It had been a month since Ian had kissed him on the cheek, and as sappy as it sounded, Mickey couldn't stop thinking about it.

“My bitch of a sister.” He replied roughly, trying to cover the phone so his sister couldn't hear him. But it didn't work.

“Who's that? Mickey, who are you talking to?” She paused, then gasped in delight. “DID YOU GET A BOYFRIEND?”

“No, Mandy. Now shut the fuck up, will ya?”

“Not a chance. You've never introduced anyone to me before-”

“There's no one to introduce.” He cut her off tiredly. He looked over at Ian to find him with a satisfied smile and shamelessly giggling.

“Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich don't you dare lie to me! I heard someone talking to you and we both know you don't bring random fucks back to your apartment, let alone let them stay the night.”

Mickey took a deal breath and fried to think of a good response to get her off his back. Before he could fully develop his plans Mandy interrupted him.

“I'll be there in 20. If mystery man isn't there I'm going to fucking kill you. Love you!” the call abruptly ended with a click. Mickey groaned and slammed his phone on the bedside table and put a pillow over his head. 

“What's the matter, Mick?” Ian asked with fake sincerity, having heard the entire conversation between him and Mandy. He put his head on Mickey's shoulder and wrapped a hand around his waist. Mickey didn't try to stop him.

“My stupid fucking sister is going to be here in 20 minutes.” He mumbled from under the pillow.

“Should I go?” 

Mickey sighed and threw the pillow off his face. “No. She wants to meet you.”

“You told your sister about me? Awe Mickey that's so-” Ian started to tease.

“Shut the fuck up you know I didn't tell her shit. She heard you because you're also so goddamn loud.” Mickey sat up, getting out of bed to prepare for his sister's arrival.

“I didn't hear you complaining last night. ‘Say my name, Ian, louder!’” Ian mocked Mickey's voice. 

Mickey turned to face him and pointed at him indignantly, “That is not how I sound and you fucking know it.”

“Trust me, Mickey, I know exactly how you sound.” Ian shot him a smile before getting out of the bed and heading to the bathroom. It was going to be a long day.

\---

“Is meeting the family going against your first rule?” Ian asked suddenly, having become nervous while they sat on the couch to wait for Mandy's arrival.

“Yup.” Mickey was scrolling through his phone, hoping that the distraction would calm the hurricane in his stomach.

“Then maybe I should go. You could tell her I had to go to work.” Ian sounded panicked, and when he started to get up Mickey told him to sit the fuck down.

“If Mandy wants something she will get it, one way or another. She will ransack both our places before she leaves without meeting you.”

“What if she doesn't like me?” Ian worried.

Mickey scuffed. “Trust me, she'll love you. She also might try to fuck you.”

“I guess you guys have a lot in common,” Ian commented under his breath. It was such a simple comment, probably meant to be a joke, but it made Mickey's heart flutter. Love. Love was something that Mickey didn't allow himself. He's only said ‘I love you’ a handful of times in his life. Twice to his mother and three times to Mandy. 

Ian grew up in the same area as Mickey did, but their childhoods were drastically different. Ian was surrounded by love from his many siblings. He would blabber about his family constantly, and Mickey often found himself paying attention even if he pretended he didn't. Mickey had many siblings too, but their family bonding was going on runs and getting arrested together. The only time he spent with his father was when he was getting yelled at or beaten. Usually both. 

The only person that wouldn't yell at him or make him feel like a piece of shit was his mother. But she died when he was young, and when she died so did any love that was left in that house. He never told Ian any of this, but he wanted to. He wanted to tell him everything there was to tell. But he's never been good with his words or his emotions. So he didn't say anything. He let Ian's comment hang in the air. 

Luckily it was only a few minutes before there was a kick on the door. Ian jumped, forced from his thoughts by the loud rapping. Mickey got up and opened the door. Mandy walked passed him without as much as a glance. “Asshole.”

“Bitch.” He greeted back. 

“You must be the boyfriend!” Mandy said to Ian, who stood to shake her hand but was pulled into a hug.

“Not my boyfriend,” Mickey said loudly, finding his way back over to them.

“I'm Ian.” Ian introduced himself once Mandy let him go.

“Mandy.” She glanced and pointed at Mickey. “His sister. If you ever get tired of him, I'm available.” She smiled seductively at him and reached out to run her and down his chest, but Mickey grabbed it. 

“Not a chance, skank.” Mandy pulled her arm away and pouted at her brother. “You're no fun.” She turned back to Ian, who was looking slightly uncomfortable but also amused by the siblings' interactions.

“So, Ian. how did you two meet?” She asked, pulling him down to sit on the couch. Mickey sat next to Mandy, who had her back turned to him, all of her attention on Ian.

“We met in the hallway. I was moving in.” Ian started but stopped when Mandy gasped loudly and turned to her brother.

“You're fucking someone that lives in the same building as you?” She paused, giving Mickey a suspicious look. “You must really like him.” She teased in a sing-song voice. Mickey just shook his head and gave Ian a nod to continue the story. 

“I said hi to him,” This time Mickey cut him off. 

“No, you said “Hey neighbor!” Who the fuck says that shit?”

“I was trying to be friendly! It's not my fault that you're an asshole.” Ian argued back playfully. 

“Are you sure you're not dating?” Mandy asked loudly, ending the argument before it could really start.

“I introduced myself and tried to shake his hand and he said his name and then left.” Ian finished the story quickly, giving Mickey a smile.

“Don't forget the part where you said ‘It was nice to meet you.’” Mickey mocked Ian's voice.

“And how you said ‘Whatever, man.’” Ian Mocked back.

“And you lived happily ever after,” Mandy said dreamily, placing her hands over her heart and closing her eyes.

“No,” Mickey told her, swatting her arm. She sighed loudly in annoyance and turned back to Ian eagerly.

“What about your first kiss? Was it romantic?” 

Ian cleared his throat and laughed nervously. “Well, we haven't, um..”

“You haven't had your first kiss?!” She turned back to her brother. “Mickey, what the fuck is wrong with you?” She hit him on the arm. Mickey grunted and rubbed the spot that she hit him.

“Nothing's wrong with me bitch, we just ain't like that.” But he wanted them to be. He just wouldn't dare tell her that.

“How long have you guys been together?” She asked Ian. 

“We aren't together,” Mickey argued. Mandy turned around and rolled her eyes at him, “Nobody fucking asked you, dickwad.”

“A couple months,” Ian answered.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” Mandy raged, she stood up and pointed in her brothers face. “We need to talk. Now.” Then she stormed to Mickey's room, and Mickey followed her after glancing at in who was playing with his hands and staring at his lap.

As soon as he closed the door Mandy was tearing him a new one. “You need to fucking wife his ass before he goes out and finds someone better because believe me, he is a hot piece of ass and could get any man he fucking wants. But who did his dumb ass chose? YOU!” Mickey tried to speak but she shook her head. “I'm not done. You need to get your shit together, Mickey. I know you're emotionally fucked up because of Terry, but he's gone! You fucking like Ian, I know you do! For christ sake, all you did while we were out there was stare at him like the sun shines out his ass! And he was doing the same fucking thing!” She laughed with no amusement and softened her voice. “You obviously want to be with him or he wouldn't be sitting in your living room right now.” She looked at Mickey, waiting for him to speak. 

He expected himself to get defensive, to start yelling at her about how wrong she was. But he didn't, because she was right. Mickey didn't have to let Ian stay the night at his place or eat his food or meet his sister. Mickey wanted all of that, he wanted everything that came with being in a relationship with Ian, but he was too afraid of the commitment. Maybe it was time to finally admit that to himself instead of ignoring what he wanted.

“You're right,” Mickey told her after a long pause.

“I'm right?” Mandy repeated, surprised that Mickey gave in so easily.

“You're fucking right,” he repeated.

“Okay,” Mandy said, still in shock. “Good talk. I think that I'll just leave so that you can sort all this shit out.” she walked over to Mickey and hugged him. “Don't fuck this up.” She warned him. Before she pulled away she said one more thing, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Mickey told her.

\---

“It was so nice meeting you, Ian.” Mandy said as she brought Ian in for a hug.”

“It was nice meeting you too Mandy.” Mandy pulled out of the hug and they smiled at each other. She then made her way to the door with one final wave.

“Later, skank,” Mickey called after her.

“Douchebag!” Mickey laughed and closed the door, then turned back to Ian.

“That was… interesting.”

Mickey laughed, “You could say that.”

Ian worried on his lip for a moment before opening his mouth to speak again. “I'm sorry if I-”

“Shut up,” Mickey said simply, still mentally giving himself a pep talk to go through with his quickly made plan.

“I-” Ian tried again but quickly stopped when Mickey stepped into his space. They stared at each other while breathing the same air, Ian waited for Mickey to break the silence first.

“It's your turn,” Mickey told him. Ian tilted his head slightly and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“My turn to what?”

“Break a rule.” Mickey reminded him. He tried to keep his voice even, but his heart was going a mile a minute and he thought he might pass out. 

Ian broke out into a smile, he looked happier than Mickey had ever seen him. Happier than when Mickey laughed at one of his dumb jokes or told him that the pictured he took of the sunrise were actually pretty nice. “Are you serious?” He asked, his smile still wide and beautiful.

“Do I look like I’m fucking joking to you?” Mickey tried to sound angry but it came out soft, loving. That seemed to happen a lot when he talked to Ian. As much as it should have made him mad, it made him realize that maybe what he was doing wasn't a mistake, that being with Ian would be good for him.

Ian was satisfied with that answer, his lips met Mickeys in seconds. Mickey had kissed people before, sure, but never anything too intense. But this, with Ian, was better than anything Mickey had ever done. Mickey had expected Ian to be feverish in his kissing, but the kiss was slow and sweet. The kind of first kiss that you dream of having with someone, Mickey thought. The kind that Mandy would demand to know every detail of. 

And too soon the kiss was over, Ian pulled back, and when Mickey finally opened his eyes he met Ian's green ones. If being with Ian meant more moments like this, he thought, then it will be totally worth it.

They stood there and stared at each other before Ian laughed softly and gave Mickey another peck on the lips. He rested his head on Mickeys and asked, “What should we do with the rest of the day?”

“Get pizza, make out, and fuck,” Mickey suggested with a shrug.

Ian laughed and agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy oh man i am so sorry for the bad smut. This is what happens when people let me write things. Also, nobody asked for this so sorry about that also. Hope you enjoyed it. I might make this a multi-fic because I have already written more but I'm not sure. If y'all want more let me know. Have a lovely day/night! <3
> 
> If you have a request for something that you would like to to write let me know! Tumblr: chaoticrooster


End file.
